On The High Seas
by Secretary Squeaky
Summary: The Little Mermaid is a story we all know, whether its by Hands Christian Anderson or Disney. Yet do we know what had happened on those high seas? Was the prince truly a prince? Was the witch truly wicked? SinbadxAriel plz R&R
1. Curiousity

**Disclaimer: I wish with all my heart I owned Sinbad...yet the cruel Fates decided I can't. So with a sad heart I tell you...I own nothing but the plot bunny. **

**A/N: This is a the new and improved version of the story. Read: less grammar and spelling mistakes and I added some more detail here and there. Hope ya'll like. **

On the surface the sea appeared to be tranquil… and yet if one was to swim down far enough they would be able to see the glittering fins and hear the burbling laughter of Merfolk and fish alike. Yet today one certain mermaid stood out from the rest. Her merry whoops of victory could be heard as they echoed off the canyon walls in the ocean valley through which she swam.

"Oh Flounder! Wasn't that exiting?" she asked the small blue and yellow fish that was swimming close to her. Her cerulean blue eyes danced with merriment as she eagerly awaited his answer.

"Oh sure," Flounder replied grumpily "If you like being fish chowder for sharks."

Almost as if she knew he was going to say that the mermaid laughed again. "Oh Flounder," she said "Don't be such a guppy."

Flounder frowned, "I'm not a guppy." To this the mermaid made no reply but instead swam toward a large formation of cliffs and after checking that she hadn't been followed she moved away a particularly large boulder to reveal a secret entrance. Looking back at Flounder she nodded her head towards the cave in a silent signal for him to follow.

Breathlessly Flounder tried to keep up with her but his short fins weren't strong enough. The boulder came to a crashing close just as the small fish was swimming through and effectively trapping his tail. "Ow! Ariel," Flounder cried out. Ariel smiled warmly at the little fish and helped pull him free. After making sure that Flounder was alright Ariel turned to look around her secret grotto.

Shelves chiseled out the sides of the rock lined the cave walls and in almost every nook and cranny there is some sort of human knickknack. Putting down the satchel she had been carrying Ariel opened it up to look at what it was that she had kept from her adventure. Taking out a small, slightly rusted silver she spoon she smiled. "Oh, Flounder, what do you think it?"

Flounder swam towards her to get a better look at the treasure. Screwing his face thoughtfully he said "Well, I'm not sure. But it seems like-"

"It seems like sheer nonsense is what it seems like to me," replied an irritated voice laced with a Jamaican accent

Looking down towards the crab Ariel smiled "Hi, Sebastian. Guess what Flounder and I found?"

Looking at the object on her hand Sebastian sighed. "Oh, no. Not another one."

"Yep," Flounder said excitedly, "And you wouldn't believe what we had to go through to get it. Shipwreck, ship graveyard, sharks."

"Sharks!" exclaimed Sebastian "Now, young lady you listen to me and listen well. There will be no more sharks and danger for human objects. Got that? You should stick close to Atlantica. I mean what would you father think if he found out?" Sebastian kept ranting and lecturing but Ariel paid him no heed. She was used to his lectures and could have stated them in her sleep if necessary. Her mind wandering Ariel thought about all the other things that she could find at the old shipwreck. She was so lost in thought, and Sebastian was so focused on his lecture—to which Flounder was paying rapt attention—that she almost missed the large shadow that was passing over the grotto opening.

The shadow resembled the bottom of a large ship and Ariel was naturally curious about it. She quickly swam out leaving a nodding Flounder and an abruptly interrupted Sebastian at her wake. Ignoring their shouts to get her fins back where they belonged, Ariel swam towards the surface of the ocean.

Sighing dejectedly Sebastian muttered, "Someone should nail that girls fins to the floor," before he waved at Flounder "Come on we better go and make sure she's safe."

Breaking the surface Ariel smiled at the sight of the ship. Next to her Sebastian and Flounder also surfaced with a winded Flounder huffing from the exertion.

"Now, let me tell you, young lady," Sebastian said shaking a claw at Ariel, "Tat this is a bad idea. A very bad idea and—"

"Ahoy there!" Scuttle called down to the mermaid "Look what the catfish dragged in!"

In response Sebastian frowned darkly at the seagull while Ariel broke into a wide grin as she waved to Scuttle. Diving underwater she surfaced near an outcropping of rocks onto which Scuttle has positioned himself.

"Hi, Scuttle! Did you see the ship?" she asked excitedly.

"Oh. That. Yeah," Scuttle said scratching his head in thought. "I think its pirates."

"Pirates?" Ariel exclaimed eagerly. Diving back into the water she headed for the ship leaving Sebastian and Flounder to follow her once again. Feeling his crustacean heart sink at ever curbing Ariel's dangerous curiosity with humans but pulling his shell up determinedly he too jumped into the ocean. "Come on Flounder," he said "We got a mermaid to rescue."

"Do we have to?" Flounder asked the crab even as he followed Sebastian.

"Yes," Sebastian replied "Now come on, can't you swim faster?" Grunting and groaning Flounder swam until he reached Ariel who now clinging to the outboard of the fast moving ship.  
>"Ariel!" Sebastian shouted, "Ariel!"<p>

"Ssshh!" Ariel motioned to Sebastian before turning her heard back towards the ship as she ignored the frantic crab's pleas and instead listened to what the ship's captain was saying.

On board of the ship Sinbad tried to convince Kale to give up their pirating and instead retire to Fiji. "Fiji?" Kale asked doubtfully.

"Think of the beaches!" Sinbad exclaimed throwing his arms open almost as if to indicate the vastness of those white beaches.

Kale chuckled, "Beautiful –if you like mosquitoes."

"Think of the sun!" Sinbad replied, feeling better simply thinking of it.

"It's monsoon season!" Kale countered.  
>"The women, then!" Sinbad said in exasperation at trying to convince Kale to go to Fiji.<p>

"They're cannibals there," Kale replied with a smile at Sinbad's effort.

Grinning from ear to ear Sinbad replied, "Exactly!"

Giggling quietly to herself, Ariel wondered why a man would wante a cannibalistic woman—whatever that was. "Ariel," Sebastian hissed "Get your tail down here or else I'll have Scuttle sing!"

Turning to face the irate crab Ariel sighed. "Alright," she conceded, diving back into the ocean.

"Did you hear that?" Kale asked hearing a splash at the side of the ship.

Not bothering to look up from the knife he was inspecting Sinbad only grunted, "Probably some fish."

"A fish?" Kale repeated unconvinced. Sinbad shrugged in answer and the first mate wisely dropped the topic and want back to the job of sailing the ship.

Swimming back towards Altantica with Sebastian and Flounder Ariel was so excited she could barely stand it. "Oh, did you see him? Did you?" Delirious from her excitement Ariel spun in a circle, her red hair floating around her.

Sebastian scowled, "Yes, and did you also see the harpoons? Ariel? Ariel!?"

Not paying Sebastian any mind Ariel kept swimming towards Atlantica in an exited daze. Trying to keep up with her Flounder huffed, "You know she's not going to listen to you right?"

Sebastian heaved a sign of despair. "Yes. That's what I was afraid off."

For the next several days the ship was all Ariel could or would talk off. All her thoughts were on the handsome captain or how dark the big man's skin was. "Oh and the rather two—"

"And," Sebastian said "Would you kindly shut up and practice your scales?"

Ariel frowned. She hated it when Sebastian got all court-composer on her and decided to tell him so. Listening to the two of them argue Flounder sighed.

"Ariel you want to see Scuttle today?" he asked, breaking up the fight. Hearing Flounder's question Sebastian looked apoplectic while Ariel's face broke into the most dazzling smile.

"Why Flounder that's an awesome idea," she grinned.

Flounder nodded smugly, "Why yes it is."

Still smiling Ariel said, "Let's go."

His smile floundering Flounder asked, "Wait—right now?"

"Yes!" grinned Ariel, "After all, there's no time like the present right?" Grabbing Flounder by the fin Ariel half swam half-dragged the little fish with Sebastian grouchily following as chaperone.

Seeing the surface of the water Ariel broke her steady rhythm as she gained speed. Faster and faster she swam until she nearly flew. Smiling widely she broke surface and did a flip before diving back underwater. Watching her Sebastian whispered, "Who knew she could be so, so, well, what do you think she is, Flounder?"

"Me?" Flounder asked alarmed, "You're the babysitter. How should I know?"

What that statement Flounder left a sputtering Sebastian behind as he swam to catch up to the silver-quick mermaid.

Swimming along the warm surface the water Ariel saw the ship in the distance. Looking back towards Flounder she called with a wave, "Come on. We're almost there."

Frowning at this thought Flounder nevertheless sped up until he could almost pace Ariel stroke for stroke as they swam towards the ship. It wasn't until they were almost upon it that they noticed that now there wasn't just one ship but two. While still curious, Ariel nonetheless swam cautiously towards the ship that she recognized as the pirate's. Looking up at the ship she scanned for something to grab hold of so that she could see what was going on. Seeing nothing she resided herself to having to listen in the sea, next to Flounder and a finally caught up Sebastian.

Voices loud and yet undistinguished between shouts Ariel strained to hear what was being said until someone fell. Eyes wide with shock Ariel watched as the person she had distinguished to be the pirate captain flew into the ocean. Instinctively she dived in after him. Tail flipping fast she reached him and dragged him up to the surface of the salty water. They broke it surface with loud gasps. Turning his head Sinbad tried to see who it was that had saved him. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the face of a beautiful maiden with eyes as blue as the sky and hair as red as an unlucky sunset. Yet just as he was going to thank her she smiled slightly and dived back into the ocean, her green scales flashing in the sun. Not comprehending Sinbad almost put two and two together as his ship sailed by and a rough pair of hands grabbed out of the water.

Dropping Sinbad on the deck of the ship Kale looked at his captain sternly. "What happened to you?"

Gasping for breath Sinbad said, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Frowning slightly Kale planted his hands on his hips, "Try me." Weakly staring up at him Sinbad looked at his first mate blearily. Accepting the towel dropped at him by Rat he said, "Okay here goes. So I get thrown into the sea by a sailor right? And I'm drowning fast when someone drags me up and I look over and it's a mermaid."

Kale gave Sinbad a long look of pure disbelief. "Your right," he said at last "I don't believe you."

Shocked at his blatant dismissal Sinbad looked towards the rest of the crew. "You believe me right?" All of them smiled fondly at him and went back to their duties. Looking towards the only person who still stood by him he asked, "Rat?"

Rat shrugged. "I don't know, Captain. Anything's possible." With that statement he swung back towards his mast.

Turing back towards the ships side Sinbad looked out to the sea. "But she was there," he said to himself, "She saved my life. She was there." A soft sound like a gasp alerted him, but when he looked down towards where it came from only the sound of waves crashing against the ship's hull met him. Frowning confusedly he paused as if waiting for something before turning back towards the running of his ship.

Hearing Sinbad say that she saved him Ariel gasped slightly. Instantaneously his gaze went towards the sound and Ariel ducked under just in time. Once she felt it was safe Ariel lifted her head just in time to see Sinbad's back as he walked back towards his crew. Watching him for a moment Ariel smiled before she dived back under.

Meeting Sebastian's angry glare as well as Flounder's worshipping stare was harder to do then to save Sinbad. "What?" she asked Sebastian, hoping that her feigned innocence would stop his glaring at her. It didn't.

Sighing Ariel looked at him abashed, "I'm sorry Sebastian but he was in danger. He would have died." Swimming way from her Sebastian simply looked back before saying, "Ariel I know. But he still saw you and that was inexcusable."

Watching him as he swam away Ariel nodded. "I'm sorry Sebastian," she said again to his retreating shell. Sebastian simply pretended not to hear her as he made his way back to Atlantica. Sighing Ariel wondered if he'd ever forgive her.

When Flounder swam to her he smiled gently. "Don't worry," the young fish reassured her "He'll come around."

Sighing again Ariel looked at her friend, "I hope so, Flounder. I hope so."

True to Flounders word Sebastian did forgive Ariel but not before he made her work for it. One day after a particularly grueling practice Sebastian scuttled towards Ariel. Gazing at the mermaid's unhappy face Sebastian said, "Ariel I'm sorry." Surprised at the crabs words Ariel startled.

"You?" she asked. Sebastian nodded. "Yes. I was too harsh on you and for that I apologize."

His meaning finally sinking in Ariel nodded. "I accept you apology Sebastian," she said," And I'm sorry too. I over-swam."

The crab nodded his acceptance. Seeing him soften Ariel smiled sweetly. "So can we go back up to see Scuttle?" she asked. Appalled that she would even ask such a thing Sebastian shook his head. "Ariel," he said kindly, so as if to soften the blow "You know that is not allowed. It's against you father's rules."

Ariel frowned. "All I ever hear is rules, rules, rules!" she exclaimed throwing her hands up. "Don't do this and don't do that!"

Sebastian frowned confused. "Ariel, please, try to understand, it's for your own good."

Ariel sighed. "Yes, you're right." Suddenly a wild idea came to her. "But, can we please go up just this one time?"

"Why?" asked Sebastian.

"Well," Ariel shrugged, "because if I'm never going to go back up to the surface I want to say goodbye to Scuttle. Please?"

Sebastian thought about it. He almost answered in the negative until he saw Ariel sad puppy fish look. Her eyes dropping Ariel was the face of honesty and integrity.

Heaving a great sigh of resignation Sebastian conceded. "Alright."

Hearing that word Ariel gave a large whoop of joy. Watching her Sebastian smiled. Ariel was so happy that it almost made the trip to the surface worth it. Almost. "Well," he said to himself, "It looks like I did turn into a soft-shell."

Giddy with happiness Ariel couldn't stand still but instead began making plans for her last trip to the surface. "First, I have tell Flounder," she said ticking off her thoughts on her fingers, "Then I need a gift to take to Scuttle and then-I have to talk to Scuttle," still talking Ariel gave a quick thrust of her tail and began swimming out of the palace music room. Looking back she called to Sebastian, "Come on. We have to tell Flounder!" With a wave she was gone, leaving Sebastian to once again catch up to her.

Finding Flounder was easy as was swimming to the rocks that Scuttle usually met Ariel at. Not bothering to hide Ariel pulled herself unto the small island and laid out the rocks, bathing in the warm sun.

Flying up above the ocean Scuttle saw a familiar glint of green-blue scales and gave a squawk of greeting. Turning to catch another breeze Scuttle swooped down towards his favorite mermaid with a greeting. "Ahoy there!" he shouted.

Seeing him Ariel gave a wave, "Hello!" she yelled back.

Landing on the rocks next to her Scuttle and Ariel began talking of all matter human objects, thoroughly forgetting why Ariel was there. Watching the two of them converse so excitedly Sebastian had to clear his throat. "Ariel—"he began.

"Mermaid off port bow!" yelled a sailor of a ship that had been previously unnoticed but was now perilously close.

Gawping mermaid, fish, seagull and crab turned to look just in time to see a net being thrown at them. Feeling as if she was moving in slow motion Ariel dived for the ocean but as she reached the water the net tangled her up along with Sebastian. Fighting as hard as she could Ariel did not stop until rough hands seized her and held her pinned to the deck of the ship. Her view obscured by her thick hair all she could see was a pair of large boots that stopped when they reached her.

A calloused hand lifted her chin so that she was forced to look up. Cerulean eyes widened as they met the brown eyes of the captain. Tilting her face this way and that Sinbad felt as if he'd met her somewhere but exactly where escaped him. His brows were knotted with confusion as to why until the crab spoke.

"Ariel!" Sebastian yelled in desperation. Scuttling as quickly as his many legs would transport him Sebastian hurried towards the mermaid.

"Ariel, are you alright? No, no of course you're not alright, what am I saying? Did they hurt you? Where are you hurt? Ariel, say something!" Sebastian worriedly spewed the words out.

Watching the crab talk and actually make sense made Sinbad feel uneasy as he looked at the mermaid, who was still being held by Jin and Li with Kale for backup. Sinbad looked at the mermaid, "So you're Ariel huh?"

"That's Princess Ariel to you!" Sebastian shouted indignantly. Sinbad ignored the crab's proclamation, while Ariel glared at her protector.

Lifting her head from where she was silently trying to tell Sebastian to shut it Ariel said boldly, "And you're Sinbad."

Taken aback at her boldness Sinbad's eyebrow's rose. Behind Ariel Kale's stone-set face broke into a bark of laughter at Sinbad's reaction to the mermaid's statement.

Ignoring Kale Sinbad said, "Yeah, how do you know me?"

Pulling her hands out of Jin and Li's loosened grasps Ariel rubbed her wrists. Looking straight at Sinbad Ariel said, "I saved your life."

Sinbad grinned at her statement, before breaking into amused chuckles. "You saved my life huh?" he asked sarcastically.

"You don't believe me?" Ariel's eyes drooped.

Sinbad sat back on his heels. "No, no," he said, "I don't believe you cause you see—you're stuck here and probably would do anything to save yourself."

Ariel felt her heart sink not wanting the Captain to think her disappointed with his disbelief Ariel nonchalantly blew her bangs out of her eyes. "Alright, then why did you say a mermaid saved you?"

Ready with a reply Sinbad opened his mouth to disprove her statement when the meaning of it hit him. "Uh-huh," he said. "Again, I have to ask, you know this how?"

"Because you couldn't stop staring at me," Ariel replied with a wink.

Kale grinned, "Close your mouth Sinbad. You look like a fish out of water." Walking around to where Sinbad was still crouched he clapped a hand on Sinbad's shoulder. "Relax; I'm here to save your ass from embarrassment. Again"

Ignoring Sinbad's fish impression Kale looked down at Ariel. "So, you saved his life?"


	2. Changes

**Disclaimer: This was written for fun and not profit. All rights belong to their respective owners. **

**A/N: And things get a little interesting….**

Eyes brightening with hope Ariel nodded enthusiastically. In instinctive response Kale smiled down at her. Then nodding he looked at Sinbad spread his arms and said, "Well I believe her."

Not believing what he was hearing Sinbad scoffed, "You believe her?"

"Yes, I believe _Ariel_," Kale replied, folding his arms across his chest.

"I believe her too," Rat voiced his opinion. "After all she is a princess."

Sinbad scoffed at Rats' declaration. "Just because some crab says she is doesn't make her one!"

Deciding that he didn't like Sinbad after all Sebastian huffed as he crossed his claws. Ariel blew out a breath. How do you make someone as stubborn as Sinbad see that she wasn't lying? "You know, there actually was a reason I wanted to be here," she began. Seeing Sinbad's interest in what she was going to say increase Ariel continued, "You see I was really hoping to meet with someone. But I guess I'm on the wrong ship. My bad. If you could let me go though, I would be much obliged."

Sebastian's mouth fell open. Ariel was lying though her barnacles! Sure he could see one of her numerous sisters doing the same, but Ariel!

"Uh-huh," Sinbad said. He was still at eye level will Ariel and could easily see the way her right eye twitched nervously as she lied. "And this person is?"  
>Ariel shrugged nonchalantly, "Clearly not who I thought he was."<p>

Sinbad frowned. If he wasn't so sure on where he stood with the mermaid he would have sworn that she had meant him. Not wishing to show more interest than necessary Sinbad feigned disinterest, "Oh, well, too bad. Why don't you leave a name, and if anything, we'll let him know."

Ariel sighed as she shook her head. Looking downcast she told Sinbad that she didn't know his name. Watching the exchange that was occurring between the Chimera's Captain and his charge Sebastian frowned. He remembered what had happened the first time a mermaid had fallen in love with a human, and he did not want to see that same mistake repeated.

"Ariel," he said softly, so that no one but the mermaid would hear "You're father is going to get worried. Why don't we get out of here?"

Ariel shook her head. She wanted to stay and talk to the fascinating captain and his equally fascinating crew. Yet Sinbad had heard Sebastian and felt that it was time that he had let Ariel go. As much money as a true mermaid would fetch on the black market something told him he would regret it for the rest of his life if he stooped so low. "You know, you're babysitter's right," he said "You better get going before Daddy dearest gets mad. Wouldn't want a tempest you know."

Feeling crushed Ariel nonetheless agreed with Sebastian and Sinbad. Looking up at the crew she said her goodbyes and with the help of twins Jin and Li she perched up on the side of the ship. Left alone, the silence between the ship captain and the mermaid stretched. Sinbad wasn't sure what it was he was feeling towards the mermaid but knew that he wanted to get to know her better while Ariel was sad because the day had been thrilling( if a bit scary) and she would never get the chance to meet Sinbad again. No more surface adventures—she had promised Sebastian. Suddenly, Sinbad said, "Hope you find the guy you're looking for."

Ariel smiled, "Me too." The silence stretched between the two and Ariel was just about to jump when Sinbad whispered so only Ariel could hear, "I have an island not too far from here. Meet you there?"

Quickly smiling to show that she had heard him Ariel looked back at the crew and with a smile and a wave dived back into the curling waves.

Watching her from his vantage point up on the deck Sinbad cocked his head to the side. She was -something. Long red hair, eyes like the ocean she lived in, the body of a goddess; Ariel screamed siren, and yet she wasn't. No matter what he did Sinbad couldn't seem to get her out of his head.

Looking towards where his first mate was steering the ship Sinbad thought of the best way to convince Kale that they needed to stop by the Island for supplies without tipping him off about Ariel.

Unbeknownst to Sinbad Kale had already decided that they needed to stop by the Island. After all, he knew Sinbad, and Sinbad undoubtedly would have asked Ariel to meet him there if he had any interest in her. _A blind man could see that the two had chemistry_, Kale thought with an inward smirk. Besides they would have needed to stop by anyway-they were out of oranges.

Watching his captain walk up to the wheel Kale folded his arms over his broad chest and pretended ignorance. "So, where are we headed next?"

Startled out of his fantasy Sinbad looked up at Kale. "Fiji."

Kale groaned. After a dramatic moment he asked, "Again?"

Sinbad's eyebrows drew together. "What do you mean again? It was our destination from the start."

Kale nodded sagely. "Maybe so, but we are off course now, and it would take us days to get back on course."

"Thank you," Sinbad clipped, "I can sail a ship."

Frowning Kale looked at Sinbad, "Does this have anything to do with the girl?"  
>Sinbad growled. "No."<p>

"No?" Kale asked, unbelieving.

"No," repeated Sinbad.

Shrugging Kale began walking back toward the bottom mast of the ship. Pausing at the top step Kale called back, "By the way, on the way to Fiji can we stop by the Island?"

"Why?"

"To get supplies," Kale smartly replied.

"To get supplies?" Sinbad parroted.

"Yes, you know, food, water. That sort of thing," Kale told him. Looking at the big African man Sinbad sighed.

"Do I have a choice, or are you going to keep harping at me until I agree?" he asked. Kale shrugged in reply.

"Fine, fine," Sinbad muttered, "Well stop by the Island and resupply. Happy now?"

Kale's face never lost its grim look while his eyes gleamed with merriment. "Extremely."

A few days later Sebastian and Flounder were at Ariel's tail as she swam towards the Kelp Forest. "Ariel," Sebastian said, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can't do this anymore," she replied.

"Do? Ariel, what is this 'doing'?" Sebastian asked, sharing a confused look with Flounder. Suddenly understanding what she refused to say Sebastian's eyes popped, "Oh, no, no. No, Ariel. Ariel!"

Ignoring Flounders worried look and Sebastian's equally worried and twice as loud protests against her sudden decision Ariel simply increased the speed of her swimming.  
>As the scenery changed from light to dark kelp that finally revealed a cultivated garden Ariel slowed her pace. Bright flowers bloomed on swaying tree branches while fish swam in and out of bushes, statues, and fountains of the garden. Her eyes widening Ariel stared at the scene as she swam. Sebastian and Flounder appeared to be doing the same for they had stopped talking long enough to stare at the beautiful green gardens.<p>

Coming up to a cave set deep in the mountain Ariel paused at the doorway, peeking in. "Come in, come in, child," a voice called from the deep inside the cave. "We mustn't linger in doorways. One might question your upbringing."

Swallowing nervously Ariel threw one last unsure glance at Sebastian and Flounder, and then with the command, "Wait here," she swam into the shadowed cave.

The cave walls seemed shiny to Ariel as she swam along the corridor. Not sure at what to expect Ariel hugged her arms to herself in a feeble attempt to stop the goose bumps from rising.

As the end of the cave the corridor came to an abrupt halt and Ariel's mouth dropped in shock. In front and to the side the cave walls rose up and bright sea-berry bushes and fruit trees moved softly in the warm current. A white stone path led to a rounded patio with a round marble table with chairs placed around it. Her back to Ariel a mermaid hummed a song as she pruned the blooming flowers.

Swimming up the glistening path Ariel softly cleared her throat. Immediately the mermaid stopped humming and her shears became still. Not bothering to acknowledge Ariel's hovering presence at the edge of the stone path the mermaid delicately put the coral pruning scissors on the table. Removing the pruning gloves from her hands the mermaid spoke. "You must be Ariel. I've been expecting you. Please, take a seat," she said with a welcoming wave towards the table's benches. Unnerved by the older mermaid knowing her name Ariel nonetheless swam towards the seat.

Sitting across from her the sea-witch began pouring juice into mother of pearl glasses. "I hope you don't mind juice."

Finally finding her voice Ariel replied, "Oh its fine. Thank you." Picking up the glass Ariel took a dainty sip of the flavorful drink.

Putting the glass down Ariel looked at the older mermaid. "I was actually hoping you could help me." The mermaid-witch tilted her head as a small smile spread across her face.

"You wish to be human," she said.

Surprised at the witch's perceptiveness Ariel nodded, "Yes."

Picking up the glass the witch said, "This is because of the pirate named Sinbad," before drinking from the cup.

Not sure how to respond Ariel simply nodded mutely.

Her pale ocean green eyes thoughtful the witches' nails clacked against smooth marble of the table. "What are you willing to pay to become human?" she asked after a while.

"But I don't have anything—" Ariel blurted.

"Ah, ah, ah," the sea-witch chided, holding up a hand, "I'm not asking much. Just a token really."

Suddenly unnerved Ariel asked, "What do you want?"

The sea-witch shrugged, "Your voice."

Shocked Ariel stuttered over her refusal. Sitting back into the chair the sea-witch folded her arms.

"Then what do you offer?"

Ariel shrugged her growing helplessness evident. The sea witch sighed as she studied the child in front of her. Beautiful, feisty and all together far too stubborn this child wasn't in love with the man. Not yet. But the witch knew that if given the right push Ariel would find herself hopelessly head over fins in love. This scene was far too familiar. And yet…here she was. The witch knew that she had a choice to make but she wondered if it would be the right one. Nonetheless, perhaps it was time a few things changed, she mused. After all—even though her dream had shattered…..

"I'll make you a deal," the sea-witch said.

"What sort of deal?" asked Ariel hesitantly. The story of the one mermaid that had dared to be human came unbidden to Ariel's mind.

Unaware of Ariel's disturbing thoughts the sea-witch went on. "Years ago there was a pearl necklace that had belonged to me. It was taken by a prince of the land. In exchange for legs, you have to find that necklace and bring it to me."

Ariel frowned, "And if I fail?"

"You'll turn back into a mermaid."

Ariel was surprised at the punishment—it was almost no punishment at all. For her part, the sea-witch fought the urge to smile. Biting her lower lip Ariel thought about the deal. "How long would I have?"

"Three days," was the immediate reply.

"Why three days?" asked Ariel. Three days, three days, why did that deadline sound so familiar?

The sea-witch shrugged her slim shoulders. "Tradition."

Ariel tipped her head, "Was that the little mermaids deadline too?"

The sea-witch impassive eyes flickered with something that seemed like regret, but it passed over so quickly that Ariel wasn't sure she saw or imagined it. "The little mermaid," she said evenly, "made a decision and paid the price for it. Now make yours."

Ariel nodded. "I'll do it."

Imminently the atmosphere changed. The bright cave darkened, the shadows dancing higher. The granite table disappeared as if it had never been.

Getting up just as her bench disappeared the sea-witch stood in front of Ariel. Handing Ariel a gold scroll and fish bone the sea-witch told her, "Now, sign."

Grimacing Ariel took the fish bone and signed the scroll. Her signed name glowed for a second before dulling into a small glow. Taking the scroll from her the sea-witch waved it into disappearance even as a small corked black diamond and pearl bottle appeared in her hand. Giving it to Ariel the sea-witch said, "When you're on the surface drink this and you will turn human. Bring me my pearl necklace in three days and you'll that way. Fail and you will return to the ocean."

Ariel nodded, "Thank—"she began but could not finish because she found herself speaking to an empty cavern.

Appearing little by little in from of the cave Ariel didn't move a second. "Ariel?" asked Flounder softly. Putting up a hand to her forehead Ariel looked uncertainly at her friends, "Flounder, Sebastian?" she asked, "What happened?"

"You tell us," Sebastian replied.

Flounder shot him a glare, then looking back at Ariel he said, "You went in and, and, and now you're back."

Feeling slightly better Ariel lifted the diamond bottle up. "She gave me this," she said with a smile, "I drink it and turn human."

"Well then, we might as well get you to the surface, " Sebastian said. Surprised at his change of opinion Ariel and Flounder turned their heads look at the crab.

"Sebastian, are you ok? You don't have a fever do you?" asked Ariel worriedly.

"No," replied the crab. Shrugging his shoulders he added grumpily, "You young lady never listen. So I may as well go to keep you out of trouble."

Ariel Grinned, "Really?"

Not being able to stop himself from smiling in reply Sebastian told her he was serious.

"Well then, let's go?" Flounder asked. Exchanging looks Flounder, Ariel, and Sebastian headed for the Island that Sinbad had told her to meet him at. Luckily for them Sebastian knew what Ariel was talking about and had been able to guide the small group to the island.

Sitting tucked behind a few rocks in a cove Ariel lifted the vial of potion. "You really are going to do this aren't you?" Sebastian asked.

Ariel nodded. Taking the bottle she uncorked it, raised it to her lips and drank. It tasted faintly of berries mixed in with freshwater. As soon as she drank the mixture Ariel felt lighter and her scales felt as if a breeze was blowing through them. Looking down Ariel found two legs where her tail had once been. Her mouth falling open in a mix of emotions Ariel lifted one foot up, and wriggled her toes. Delighting in the small action Ariel smiled widely. Giggling she repeated the action. Still giggling Ariel gasped, "I have toes."

A dog's frantic barking interrupted her jubilation. Gasping Ariel leaned against the rocks behind her to look at disturbance. Her eyes opened wide at the sight of Sinbad and his crew coming over the cliff Ariel felt as if she would burst. Glancing down at the over present crab at her side she whispered, "He's here."

"So it would seem," Sebastian replied.

His attune bird ears catching the brief exchange Scuttle began to look around. "Really? Can I see? Where? Where?" he squawked. Sebastian frowned up at the seagull. "Get down and shut up," he hissed.

However it was too late because by that time the dog had already caught a whiff of their scents and came charging at them. Gasping Ariel tried to fend off the slobbering animal, but failed in escaping his sloppy dog kisses.

"Alright, alright," she said laughing as she tried to push the dog off her.

"Spike!" Sinbad's voice rang out as he yanked the dog off her. "Are you alright?" he asked. Ariel smiled, "Yes. Thank you."

Sinbad returned the gesture with a smile of his own, and then turned to leave. Just as he was turning realization of who it was he had just spoke to came to Sinbad and had him spinning around to ask, "Ariel?"

Ariel smiled her most winning smile as she asked, "Yes?"

"You're human?" Sinbad asked. "But I thought—"

Sebastian grunted in aggravation. "She turned human with the sea-witch's potion," he supplied, folding his claws in front of his shell. Ariel glared at him.

Sinbad frowned, "Sea-witch?"

Ariel simply smiled at the look on his face and shrugged.

His mind churning in far too many directions Sinbad simply asked. "Can you walk?"

Ariel bit her lower lip. "I'm not sure."

Sinbad frowned slightly. "Can you stand up?" he asked.

Ariel exchanged a look with Sebastian and Flounder. "I'll try."

As she got up Sinbad's eyes widened. Turning away from her as fast as he could Sinbad asked, "Do you have anything to, ah, throw on?" his voice oddly hoarse.

Looking down at her half-naked form Ariel blushed but was able to keep her voice steady as she replied, "No."

Sinbad closed his eyes in silent agony. _This was going to be murder_, he thought silently, images of her smooth silky legs and everything that lay in between them flashing through his mind. Hoping that his desire wasn't evident he quickly stripped off his own shirt. Tossing it towards her he said, "Catch. Put this on."

Watching as his back was revealed to her Ariel felt the stirring as an unknown yet not unpleasant emotion ran through her body. The multitude of scars on Sinbad's back made her breath catch. The realization of just how dangerous a life Sinbad lived finally settled as she saw those lithe muscles move underneath than skin and scars.

Catching the shirt he tossed to her Ariel did as she was told and slipped it on. "Did you put it on?" Sinbad asked.

"Yes," Ariel replied.

Turning back around Sinbad's breath stalled at the sight of his shirt on Ariel's slim form, so large on her that it hung on her towards her lower thigh. "C-can you walk?"

"I'll try," Ariel answered. Letting go of the rock Ariel tried to stand but her weak legs wouldn't support her and she stumbled like a new born calf.

Tripping over her new legs Ariel fell right into Sinbad's arms. Catching her slight form Sinbad couldn't help but notice just how good she felt in his arms.

"Thanks," Ariel breathlessly said, "But I want to try again." Sinbad's mouth curled into a wry smile as he let her go to try.

Holding onto his arm Ariel tried to take a step but instead simply tripped and fell. Catching Ariel as she fell Sinbad tried not to laugh. Looking up at Sinbad Ariel said, "I'm sorry."

Sinbad frowned at her apology. Picking up one of her arms and putting it around his neck Sinbad asked, "Why?"

"Well, because I'm being a burden to you."

Slipping an arm around her waist Sinbad did laugh at her irrational apology.

"Oh, yes, princess, helping is a huge effort," Sinbad said with a rakish grin as a brilliant idea came to him. "For which you'll have to pay a price."

Ariel's eyes widened. "Truly?" she asked.

Still grinning Sinbad opened his mouth to demand his prize when the look on her face stopped him. "I was kidding," he said roughly, "Don't you guys have sarcasm where you're from?"

"Sarcasm?" Ariel looked confused. Sinbad bit back as smile.

"Never mind."

Looking up from where he was picking pineapples Kale was the first to spot Sinbad coming over the hill.

"Sinbad!" he called.

"Sinbad?" Rat looked up as a well. His eyes landing on the fiery beauty at Sinbad's arm Rat whistled.

Kale frowned down at him. "Rat," he warned.

Spreading his arms in mock innocence Rat simply grinned up at Kale. Not buying the act Kale's frown increased as he looked at the bilge rat. After another moment he turned his attention to his Captain. "So," he asked, "Who's the girl?"


	3. Introductions

**Disclaimer: Plot is mine but the characters belong to their original owners.**

Not being able to stop his grin Sinbad bowed slightly to Ariel. "Ariel I believe you've already met my first-mate Kale," he said.

"A pleasure," Ariel smiled up at Kale. In return Kale nodded even as Rat quickly scooted towards the couple.

Taking one of the girl's hands in his own he quickly planted a kiss on in, "Enchante, mademoiselle," he said.

"Likewise, Rat," she replied graciously. Hearing a quiet whistle in her ear she quickly turned to see Sinbad's profile turned away from her, a tune at his lips. Clearing her throat she extracted her hand from Rat's grip. "May I?" she asked Sinbad. Sinbad shrugged in reply but nonetheless helped her sit on a comfortable rock.

Coming up next to Sinbad Kale said placed his hands on his hips, "Really?"

"Yep," Sinbad rolled his shoulders nonchalantly. Neither said anything more as they watched the sailors surround Ariel in their eagerness to ask her questions.

"Almost reminds you of how they were around Marina, huh?" asked Kale.

Not taking his first-mates bait Sinbad shrugged. "They're always like that."

"Uh huh," was Kales disbelieving reply.

Doing her best to answer the sailors questions Ariel nevertheless felt a little bit swamped. Craning her head to look towards where Sinbad was standing talking to Kale she was about to call out to him when he turned his head to wink at her. Smiling in automatic response Ariel began to feel a little better.

Watching Ariel's silent exchange with Sinbad Rat gave a grin of his own. "You like the Captain, si?" he asked.

A fiery blush rising to her cheeks Ariel stammered, "Well, I –I—"

Rat smile widened. "Don't worry. Most girls love the Captain. Why the last one—"

"Thank you Rat that's enough," Sinbad cut Rat off.

Walking up to Ariel he said, "We're about to sail and I was thinking—if you want to that is—you could come with us." He omitted to mention that she was there only because of him and really had nowhere else to go, because if Sinbad was going to be honest with himself he would have admitted that he was glad to see Ariel.

The crew's mouths fell open at their Captain's extremely out of character proposal. Even Kale was a bit surprised. Not noticing the bug eyed stares Ariel nodded enthusiastically. But, almost immediately realization struck her.

Her face losing its happy glow Ariel looked down at Sebastian. Watching where her gaze fell Sinbad felt a small tug towards the young girl.

"You know, you could take him with you," he said. Her face regaining its glow Ariel asked, "Really?"

Shrugging his broad shoulders Sinbad replied, "I don't see why not. That is if he stays out of my way."

Her happiness overflowing Ariel squealed as she jumped up and tackled Sinbad in a spontaneous hug.  
>Shocked Sinbad did all he could to not fall over. Hugging her back quickly he began, "Ugh—"<p>

"Oh, sorry!" Ariel quickly pushed away, "Sorry. I meant to say thank you."

Surprised at the strength of her hug and at just how happy she was at just being able to keep the babysitter Sinbad tried not to grin. Instead he only smiled and simply said, "You welcome."

Watching the two of them Rat muttered under his breath something about sexual tension. Kale ignored it and instead clapped his hands together, "So, who's hungry?"

On board the ship Ariel was fascinated by everything she saw. Running from one end to the other; the only thing that stopped her from climbing the mast was Sinbad's suggestion to see his cabin.

"Yes, yes please," Ariel was practically hopping with excitement. Sinbad smiled, extended his arm towards her as he led her down towards his room.

Holding onto her so that she wouldn't fall Sinbad was struck by the realization that Ariel molded to his hard planes almost as if she hid been made for him. Shaking his head to rid himself of the thought Sinbad recovered his senses just in time to catch Ariel just as she nearly walked into the crew's sleeping quarters.

"Uh huh, you don't want to go there," he said.

"Why not?" pouted Ariel.

Sinbad chuckled. He had to hand it to her—she was enthusiastic.

"Because I said so," he replied with a cocky grin. Raising an eyebrow at her Sinbad dared Ariel to challenge his authority.

Lifting one of her own eyebrows at him she asked sweetly, "Do you know you sound just like my father?"

"Oh?"

"Yes," Ariel replied as she looked around the cabin. Picking up a jeweled bra Ariel continued, "Exactly like him." Hands still on hips Ariel mimicked her father's tone, "Don't go to the surface. It's dangerous up there. Or don't you remember what happened to the first mermaid who tried it blah blah blah."

Sinbad chucked at her not so successful impression of a very overprotective father. "So who is Daddy?" he asked, leaning a hip against his desk.

"King Triton," replied Ariel without missing a beat, "Hey do you think that—"

Sinbad almost fell over in shock at Ariel's prestigious pedigree. Mentally he quickly went over the mermaid lore that he knew and came to a conclusion that didn't make him feel all warm and fuzzy. Quickly recovering from his thoughts he was able to reply to her question just in time.

"Yeah, sure," he replied, "but only after a bath."

"A bath?" Ariel asked.

Sinbad cocked an eyebrow. Pretending to sniff her he wrinkled his nose, "Yep. You smell like fish."

To demonstrate his point Sinbad put two fingers over his nose as if to be disgusted by her stench. Laughing at his teasing Ariel pushed him out. "Alright. Fine. Bring me my bath."

Sinbad grinned. Sweeping her a deep bow he grinned rakishly, "Of course, Princess."

Her gaze still on the open door through which Sinbad exited Ariel grinned goofily to herself. "Princess," she giggled for no particular reason other than that she liked how Sinbad had said it. "I like that."

Up on the deck Sinbad had no trouble ordering his men to haul water for Ariel's bath. Grinning at the men's eagerness to please the girl Kale walked up to Sinbad, "Fish, huh?"

Sinbad grinned, "Yep. By the way you're in charge till I'm back. I have some business below decks." Swaggering off Sinbad missed Kale's amused and knowing chuckle.

Coming up to his door Sinbad heard singing and stopped immediately. Opening the door just a fraction he peaked in long enough to see Ariel blow some bubbles into the air. Quickly turning his back towards the scene Sinbad blew out a breath. Counting down from a hundred Sinbad tried to calm his increasing desire. Feeling calmer Sinbad swaggered into the room. "I'm guessing the waters good?" he asked with a pointed look.

Giggling Ariel blew some bubbles at him before replying. "Perfect," she said sweetly.

Not sure what to do in the face of Ariel's uninhibited happiness Sinbad was suddenly struck with the thought that Marina would never have done something as playful as blow bubbles at him. Blowing out a breath he mentally shook himself. _This is different_ he told himself. Watching Ariel as she tried to wash her back unsuccessfully he asked, "Want some help with that?"

Nodding Ariel shyly gave him the washcloth. Taking the wet material from her Sinbad pretended to study it intently so as to give Ariel the opportunity to turn her back to him. Lathering up the material with soap he ran his hands gently against her soft back. Not taking his eyes off her he asked, "So how is it that you're human now?"

Ariel shrugged and Sinbad felt her silken skin rub against his calloused hands. "I'm not sure," she replied, "but I don't have much time."

"Really? Why?" Sinbad asked as he continued the task of washing her shoulders.

"Well," Ariel took a section of her hair and played with it. "Because the sea witch told me that if I didn't pay her price I'd turn back into a mermaid."

Frowning Sinbad didn't want to scare her although he didn't like the sound of what he was hearing. Keeping his voice even he asked, "What's the price?"

"Her pearl necklace," Ariel replied, "That one she left when she came to the surface."

"And you're going to get it how?"

Ariel's shoulders dropped. "I'm not sure. Honestly, I wouldn't have even known who might have it if Sebastian hadn't remembered the story." She turned to look at him so quickly that the water sloshed out of the tub. "You see," Ariel explained, "The little mermaids story isn't written down and few know all the details."

"And the crab knew," Sinbad said.

Ariel nodded, "Yes. Crab's live a really long time and he was there."

"Uh-huh" Sinbad was unconvinced but willing to go with it. After all, he was not stranger to strange happenings. "So who has it now?"

"That's the thing," Ariel said, "All I know is that it's in Syracuse, and belongs to a Prince Proteous. I haven't even heard of Syracuse."

Sinbad frowned, "Great. More magical mumbo jumbo."

"Huh?" Ariel frowned.

"Nothing. And what happens when you do get her necklace?"

"I stay human. But if I don't I turn back into a mermaid," Ariel replied.

Rocking back on his heels Sinbad thought for a moment, "So let me get this straight. You turn human permanently if you bring back the sea witches' necklace, and if you don't you go back to being a mermaid. But how to get the thing you have no idea because all you know is that a Prince Proteous has it and he's supposedly in Syracuse. Am I close?"

"Right on the clamshell." Ariel replied.

Sinbad contemplated her dilemma. The only thing that still didn't make sense to him was why she wanted to be human so badly in the first place. "Alright, one question. Why?"

Never having really thought about her reasons Ariel was at a complete loss of what to say. Quickly pulling all her past reasons as to why it was better to be a human, and still drawing a blank on one that would sound plausible she simply asked, "Can I tell you later?"

Sinbad frowned. "Fine. Fine. Later it is. "

"Can you help?"

"Well, I could," Sinbad replied, "But you would have to pay a price." Cocking his head at her he grinned rakishly, "You up to it?"

The last price asked of her hadn't been to bad and Ariel was determined to stay human so she lifted her chin and asked, "What's the price?"

"A kiss and the chance to seduce you."

Her determination to pay whatever price he decided on wavered slightly at the thought of the handsome Sinbad attempting to seduce her. Still, Ariel lifted her chin stubbornly and said, "No time like the present right? But there's just one thing-"

His eyes widening slightly as Ariel leaned in close, close enough to kiss him. Sinbad was so distracted that he didn't feel her tug him towards herself until he was half in the tub. Sputtering Sinbad's shocked eyes met Ariel's laughing ones. "You smelled of fish," she teased, "Must be the mermaid."

"Oh yeah?" Sinbad chuckled, "Well that's better than crab."

Ariel giggled at the thought of Sebastian's reaction to such a statement "Sebastian would be offended."

Suddenly growing serious Ariel tilted her head, "Sinbad?" she asked, her voice quivering.

His eyes snapping up towards her face he asked, "Yeah?"  
>Leaning towards him Ariel asked, "Would you really help me find the sea witch's necklace?"<p>

Sinbad grinned, "For some unknown reason, I'll help you. Just don't forget to pay up."

Ariel smiled, leaning in ever closer as she brushed a hand against Sinbad's roughened cheek. Her kiss was soft, sweet, and it left Sinbad breathless. Pulling out of the kiss Ariel breathed, "I guess I paid my price."

Sinbad shook his head. Smiling wickedly he reminded her that the payment was one kiss per day. She had only paid that day's fee. Hearing those words Ariel only smiled before asking Sinbad to fetch her a towel.

Sky like black velvet dripping with diamonds hung over the ship and crew like a giant tapestry. His hands on the ships wheel Sinbad couldn't remember a time when he'd been happier. Tilting his head back Sinbad closed his eyes and breathed in the salty air with pleasure. Hearing a small giggle next to him Sinbad looked at the woman standing at his right. Her head propped up against her cheek Ariel looked on the ship and beyond with obvious enjoyment. Smiling slightly Ariel sighed, "You know I always thought it was boring," she remarked softly.

"What?" Sinbad asked. He was ever so slightly unsure of what she had meant by his statement.

"The ocean. I always thought it was boring." Ariel repeated, her eyes never leaving the rolling waves.

"And now?" his hands on the wheel Sinbad wasn't sure why but was almost afraid of her answer. Ariel turned her head towards him, "I can't imagine why anyone would leave it."

"You left it," Sinbad remarked softly.

"Yes," replied Ariel, "I did. And I'm glad I did too."

"Why?" he asked. Sinbad couldn't imagine why anyone would ever want to leave the ocean.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that I'm glad I did."

"You said that. Why are you glad you did," pressed Sinbad. For some unknown reason he wanted to know why she would leave the glory of the ocean.

"I got to meet you," Ariel replied simply. Her large blue eyes never left Sinbad's face.

Surprised Sinbad tried but couldn't form words. No one, not one person in his whole entire life had willingly sought him out without having a motive behind it.

"Can I stay?" Ariel asked suddenly, interrupting Sinbad's thoughts.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Sinbad stuttered his answer. Could she? He asked himself. It wouldn't do any more harm he decided just as he turned back towards the task of steering his Chimera.

Sometime later when Kale had come to relieve him for the night Sinbad looked down at Ariel. Her head on her knees she seemed to have fallen asleep. Sinbad shook her shoulder, trying to wake her, but for naught. Finally the sailor figured that he had no choice but to carry the former mermaid to bed.

Slipping an arm around Ariel's knees Sinbad lifted her up. "Well, goodnight Kale," he said.

"Goodnight Captain," replied Kale.

Laying Ariel down on his bed Sinbad looked down at the girl. Her long eyelashes brushed over her cheeks lightly as the moon eliminated her satin skin. _Down boy_ Sinbad warned himself with a scowl. Quickly pulling his shirt off Sinbad only paused for a minute to wonder at the integrity of sleeping next to Ariel, before climbing into bed. The bed, being the size it was made sleeping at a respectful distance impossible without falling off so Sinbad made himself as comfortable as possible.

Warm sunlight woke Ariel up. Feeling warm in her blankets Ariel smiled as she hugged her pillow tighter. Quickly waking up with the feeling of being chocked Sinbad reached for his knife as he quickly set up. Startled by the sudden movement Ariel bit back a scream as she fell backwards. Her arms pinned back and a knife at her throat Ariel looked up at the face of Sinbad. "Sinbad?" she asked, her question made quiet by terror. Quickly gathering her courage she asked as casually as possible, "Good morning. Do you always great your passengers by climbing on top of them?"

Waking up fully Sinbad realized what it was he had done and felt like a fool. Removing the knife from her throat Sinbad grinned wolfishly at Ariel, "Only the pretty ones."

Rolling on to her stomach Ariel propped on hand under her chin as she watched Sinbad move from the bed to dress.

Feeling her eyes on him Sinbad turned around just in time to catch Ariel openly studying him. "Like something you see?" he teased.

Immediately Ariel's eyes snapped up and a bright blush crept over her cheeks. Sinbad's grin grew wider and he made a move to walk the few paces towards her when the sun lit the room. Every surface gleamed more brightly, lighting it up. Ariel's eyes were no different as they swirled in a mix of trepidation and curiosity. Her hair a mess and her nightgown askew Ariel had never looked more desirable. Known that he wouldn't be able to control himself if he went towards her Sinbad instead told her briskly that she was going to have breakfast by herself in the kitchen and left.

Looking at Sinbad's retreating back Ariel wondered what had made him change his mood so quickly. After another minute of thought she shrugged her shoulders, and then got up to get dressed and search for breakfast.

After breakfast Ariel stayed and helped the cook prepare the noon meal. The cook was a pleasant fellow and was glad of the company and soon the two had become fast friendly. As noon approached Ariel decided to see if the rest of the crew and its captain were ready for lunch. But as soon as Ariel got up on the deck the wind nearly blew her off of the ship. Hair whipping about her head Ariel made her way towards the ships wheel. Nearing it she could see Sinbad shouting at her but the wind blew his words away before she could understand what it was he wanted.  
>"I thought I told you to stay below deck!" Sinbad yelled at Ariel as soon as she came close enough to hear him. "No," Ariel shook her head, "you told I was going to breakfast below deck which I already did"<p>

Sinbad scowled. Turing his attention to his men he shouted at Kale to get Ariel off the deck.

"But why?" the ever curious redhead questioned.

"Because there's a storm coming that's why!" Sinbad shouted at her, "Kale!"

"Got it." The big man wasted no time in getting the protesting passenger back into the captain's cabin, locking it just in case.

The storm ragged long into the day but when night came the seas finally calmed. The battered sailors groaned as they rubbed their numerous aches and pains. Yet none looked the worse for wear then the captain. His appearance wasn't helped by his having lost his shirt and turban sometime in the storm. His back and chest were covered in cuts and bruises. Seeing him in such a battered state made Ariel want to run to him but instead she followed Cook's directions and served the men a quickly made soup. Only after she was finished helping did she go up the stairs towards Sinbad. "Cook told me to give this to you," she told him.

"Huh? Oh, thanks," Sinbad replied in a preoccupied manner.

Ariel looked at him. He looked worn, and tired. Not sure as to the best way to comfort him she asked "Alright. Where do you want me to put it?"

"What?" Sinbad asked "Oh. Can't you just feed me it?"

It was Ariel's turn to ask, "What?"

"The soup," Sinbad spoke as if he were talking to a child, "Feed it to me, please."

"Um, alright," Her face as fiery as her hair Ariel spooned some of the soup. Lifting the spoon she fed some of it to Sinbad.

"Hmmm, not bad," he remarked.

If possible Ariel's face turned even more scarlet. "Um, thanks," she mumbled.

"You made this?" surprised Sinbad looked at Ariel.

"Uh-huh," replied Ariel.

"It's good."

"Thank you," Ariel said quietly. For the rest of the meal neither said much, letting the comfortable silence enfold them. Later that night as Sinbad stumbled into bed he wasn't surprised to find Ariel already asleep. So engrossed in watching her sleep it took him a moment to realize that she wasn't wearing the nightgown that had been found for her but the shirt he had given her when he's first found her as a human. Unexpectedly this raised a feeling of protectiveness in him he hadn't even known existed. Shifting to blow the candle out he felt a sudden weight on his chest. Looking down Sinbad saw that it was Ariel—her head on his chest and an arm around his waist. With a fond smile the sailor wrapped an arm around her as he too was carried away to the land of dreams.


	4. Conclusions

As soon as Ariel's eyes opened the first thought that came to her mind was that this was her last day as a human, unless there was a way she'd be able to find the necklace. Just the thought of this made her pensive, so she banished it to the far corners of her mind as she closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. Sinbad awoke to the feeling of being squished. Now a not so strange feeling he simply looked down at a still asleep Ariel. Tears rolling down her cheeks betrayed the fact she wasn't truly asleep. Concerned Sinbad hugged her closer. "What's wrong?" he asked, wiping away a tear.

In response Ariel simply buried her face further in Sinbad's chest. "Come on," Sinbad urged, "You can tell your Captain anything."

"For a price?" Ariel finally said. A slight smile appeared at the corner s of her mouth. Sinbad grinned. "I'll make you a deal. You tell me why you're crying and I won't ravish you."

"How enticing," drawled Ariel.

"Was that sarcasm?" Sinbad asked, incredulous.

"Maybe."

"Uh huh. It was sarcasm. Fess up!" Sinbad grinned. When Ariel refused to do so he began to tickle her. Giggling Ariel tried to fight of his assault but couldn't.

Tears rolling down her cheeks Ariel finally surrendered. "Alright, alright," she cried, "It was sarcasm."

Sinbad laughed at that, finally letting up on his tickle war. Looking up at Sinbad Ariel wondered how it was she hadn't noticed the rich brown of his eyes. "Ariel," Sinbad gasped. "Yes?" she asked. Her eyes wide Ariel had no idea how desirable she looked. Leaning in Sinbad was moments away from kissing her when his conscious caught up with him. Pulling back he turned his face away from Ariel's confused eyes. "No, "he stated simply, "I'm sorry but I can't." Moving to get on deck Sinbad tried to ignore Ariel's presence on his bed. "I'll see you later," he said in parting to her. Opening the cabin door Sinbad only got to open it halfway before a pair of arms wrapped around him.

Turning around Sinbad was about to ask what she was doing when his question was stilled by a soft pair of lips pressed against his own. The kiss as soft, and delicate but had just a hint of desire. Pulling away Ariel looked up at Sinbad. "Um," for once the ever eloquent pirate had nothing to say. Lifting his face to look at her directly he asked, "You're sure?"

Ariel nodded. It was all the confirmation that Sinbad needed and leaning down toward her he gently kissed Ariel again. Lifting to her toes Ariel sought to deepen the kiss which Sinbad had no problem doing. So preoccupied were they that neither of them noticed Kale peek in to get Sinbad but only to quietly close the door behind them. Coming up for air Sinbad grinned, "You're sure?"

Ariel giggled, "You already asked that. Yes I am." Seeing that Sinbad was still concerned with just how sure she was Ariel decided to show him.

But, just then the first bell rang to mark the first watch. Ariel's face fell. She had so wanted to -"Don't worry," Sinbad cut into her thoughts, "You can show me later."

Ariel smiled at that. Leaning in to kiss her Sinbad whispered something to her that made her blush to her roots. Climbing on deck Sinbad looked out at the water expecting to see empty ocean. However what met his eyes Syracuse with her marble towers. "We're here," Kale told him.

Sinbad rolled his eyes, "Thank you, Captain Obvious,"

"You're welcome," was Kales reply.

Looking out at the city Sinbad told Kale to have Rat fetch Ariel. They had reached their destination.

The room was grand. Ancient tapestries showing unicorn hunts, shelves overflowing with books, and lush Persian carpets decorated it. Passing back and forth like a caged predator Sinbad couldn't seem to be able to sit down. A thousand questions with no answers ran through his mind. "Sinbad, I knew you'd be back," said a tall man with a long ponytail as he came into the room. A grin spread on Sinbad's face, "Proteus. Didn't I tell you to get a haircut?"

Laughing Proteus ignored the remark and simply pulled Sinbad into a brotherly hug.

"Proteus," said a tall woman as she entered behind him, "You're ignoring our guest."

Turning to look at her Proteus nodded, "Of course Marina."

Ariel tried not to gasp. Marina was a tall dark-haired woman with almond eyes that sparkled with humor and intelligence. Greeting Prince Proteus Ariel nonetheless saw the coolness of Marina's and Sinbad's greeting. Noticing where Ariel's eyes kept wandering Proteus quietly cleared his throat, "They don't get along too well," he said.

Ariel nodded in response. "So I see."

Greetings completely the hosts invited their guests to stay and complete their business after dinner. Feeling that Marina would not welcome his presence any longer than necessary and knowing that Ariel didn't have much time Sinbad tried to decline politely. Proteus however insisted that they stay at the very least for pre-dinner drinks.

Looking around, almost as if he wished he could be somewhere else Sinbad finally relented and agreed that yes they could stay for pre-dinner chat and drinks. Clapping his hands together Proteus smiled, "Great. Let's retreat into the Blue Parlor shall we?"

Following the Prince's lead the rest of the party retired to the Blue parlor. A small, yet cozy room it led unto a small terrace that looked out onto the ocean.

"I hope I'm not being presumptuous here, but Sinbad said that you wanted to talk to me?" Proteus asked Ariel.

Ariel nodded. "A private word if Your Highness wouldn't mind," she replied.

At her formality Proteus smiled. "Proteus, just Proteus please. And of course. How about the terrace?"

Agreeing that the terrace would just fine the red headed beauty followed as Prince Proteus lead her in exactly that direction so that they could speak privately.

The marble terrace was surrounded by sweet smelling flowers with potted trees spreading their leaves in an offer of cool shade. Walking over to the marble bench Ariel took the seat that Prince Proteus offered her.

"So—" Proteus began, "What did you want to talk about?"

Biting her lip Ariel thought of the best way to begin, "Well, you see, I was wondering if I could have your pearl necklace?" She knew it was incredibly forward of her but she simply didn't have the time to beat about the coral.

Proteus frowned. "Why?" That necklace meant the world to him, even though the woman who had forgotten it had left him broken hearted many years ago.

Chewing her full bottom lip Ariel kept mulling over the best way to ask him to give up the one treasure he cherished above all else. "Can I be honest with you?" Looking up at Proteus Ariel silently begged him to be able to understand why she had to tell him everything.

Seeing no harm in letting the girl continue Prince Proteus shrugged. Taking the shrug as permission to continue Ariel began to tell him exactly why she had needed the necklace. How she and the witch had struck the deal, and how without it she would turn back, even though what she truly wanted was to stay human. Once finished she blew out the breath she had been holding and simply stared at her lap. Ariel was not sure of what to do now that she had explained exactly why she and Sinbad have shown up so unexpectedly.

Proteus, too, was not sure of what to make of her story. Ariel would not be one to lie he knew because the menfolk had no concept of the idea of dishonesty.

"Is it because you love him?" Proteous finally asked.

So used to the silence that had enveloped them Ariel raised her head in surprise. "We've only known each other a few days," she began, trying unsuccessfully to deny all claims to having feelings for Sinbad.

Proteous smiled at her attempt. Fishing around in his royal blue overcoat he finally got out a small velvet box. Opening it up to show Ariel the contents he asked, "Beautiful isn't it?"

Light pink pears intersected with sky blue and purple shells woven into a chocker with a large black pearl completing the circle. Not being able to take her eyes off of the necklace Ariel could only nod. It was simply the most beautiful thing she had seen.

"It's the only thing I have left of her," Proteous explained, "and I hope that whenever she looks at it she'll remember me the way I remember her."

"I'm sure she already does," Ariel reassured the prince. He smiled at her as he pressed the box in her hands.

"I had my chance in love and I let it go," he said quietly, "I hope you get yours and never let go."

Taking the black velvet box from Proteus Ariel could only breathe "Thank you."

Proteus smiled. As much as it pained him to give up the one thing that reminded him of his lost love he had the feeling that it was time the necklace helped unite another couple. Not wanting to alarm Ariel with such deep philosophy Proteus offered her his hand, "Let's go back inside before they miss us."

Smiling Ariel took the offered hand, "Yes. Let's. "

After saying their goodbyes to the Prince Proteus and Marina Sinbad and Ariel decided that the best place to part would be the docks. Walking up the rickety pier with Ariel Sinbad was oddly reminded of the time he had rescued Proteus from near execution, except that today there was no need for rescue. _No_, he thought gloomily, _tonight was for goodbyes._ Almost as if reading his thoughts Ariel smiled mischievously, "This isn't goodbye Captain."

Looking down at the girl Sinbad asked her just how it was she knew that. Still smiling Ariel replied with a shrug of her shoulders, "I just do. Meet me in Fiji?"

Sadly Sinbad nodded. He had known this girl for such a short time and yet he felt as if half his soul was being ripped from him. Something deep down inside told him that this was what true love was all about.

"Ariel," he began but when he caught sight of the way the setting sun illuminated Ariel's form Sinbad waved his white flag. He had decided to say 'goodbye for now' without fanfare but the sight of the sun darkening her red hair, her skin aglow, well, Sinbad decided to throw the little knew of propriety out into the ocean. Quickly pulling Ariel flush against his muscular body Sinbad kissed Ariel as if the world were ending all around them. Slightly taken aback at the sudden assault Ariel soon melted into Sinbad's primal onslaught, reveling in the heady feelings he stirred in her Ariel kissed him back feverishly.

When the couple finally pulled apart neither one of them could believe what had happened. Deciding not to dwell on things and make things awkward Sinbad asked "Fiji then?"

Ariel smiled, "I love you Captain Sinbad."

Expecting any answer except the one she had given him Sinbad caught his breath. Seeing that her Captain was stunned speechless Ariel leaned up to kiss his unshaven cheek. "Until Fiji."

Walking to the edge of the pier she began to strip of the layers of human clothing. The last fading light catching her skin on fire as she left her human clothing and dove silently into the churning sea below. Finally able to think Sinbad stared helplessly after Ariel. "I love you too," he whispered so quietly only the gentle wind caught this reply.

Some Time Later:

The hot tropic sun burned down at the white palm covered beach. Swinging in a hammock of his own creation and sipping a fruity little drink with a little pink umbrella of Rats creation Sinbad couldn't help but feel extremely relaxed. The only thing that stopped him from enjoying this tropical paradise was that every time he looked at the foaming waves or closed his eyes his mind would dredge up even more memories of his unforgettable time with Ariel. With a sigh he put down his hollowed out coconut down on the ground. Sitting, looking at the ocean Sinbad wished with all that he knew for hew to come back. Somehow nothing seemed the same; the sun duller, the food tasteless and the jokes un-humorous. Almost as if his thoughts had summoned her Sinbad saw a head of red hair and then open arms being held out towards him, a smile on the beautiful face. Instinctively Sinbad ran towards her. He ran until he caught her in his arms and swung her around in a grand hug. Sliding her down his body Sinbad grinned wickedly as Ariel's eyes widened and darkened in want. Leaning towards each other they met each other square for the kiss that would have made even the stoic Kale blush. "You're not leaving again," Sinbad growled as soon as they broke apart. Ariel grinned up at his serious face, "Good because you're stuck with me." Both of them broke into laughter simply glad to be back in each other's arms.

Watching from his vantage point Kale smiled. "You know, I think the Captain's going to be okay." Hearing him Rat grinned, "Really? So Lady Ariel with stay and he will stop moping?" Turning to look at the happy couple of the white sandy beach Kale smiled, "Yeah I think so."


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Sinbad and crew belong to their respective owner. Ariel, Jim and Melody ll belong to Disney. **

**A/N: If there is any confusion on Jim here's the two second explanation: Jim was taken in by Sinbad and Ariel. Not adopted simply fostered. **

Fluffy animals hung in a circle, entertaining the baby in the cradle. The baby girl let out a happy gurgle as she once again tried unsuccessfully to reach for the animals. "I'm coming, I'm coming," called a woman's voice. Arms reached into the cradle and encircled her, picking her up. "See, I told you she wasn't crying," teased the woman. The tall man standing next to her came closer. Wrapping his arms around his wife and child he smiled happily, "Guess not." Locking eyes with Sinbad Ariel smiled, "I'm so happy."

Sinbad grinned in return, "Good. Now how about we go show on deck before there's a mutiny?"

Laughing Ariel let Sinbad lead the way, "Who'd have thought that they would love Melody even more then Jim?" Leaning in slightly into Sinbad the two of them made their way onto the brightly lit deck.

As soon as the crew spotted Ariel and Melody they all dropped their tasks to coo over the little girl. The only one not in the crowd was Jim Hawkins. A gangly child with brown hair and chocolate colored eyes that shone with vigor he was the only who waited patiently for everyone else to coo over Melody and beg to hold her. He knew that Sinbad, the man he respected above all others for taking him in, liked that he waited and didn't beg outright. Itching with impatience Jim tried not to whoop with joy when Ariel, Sinbad's beautiful wife, finally smiled down at him and asked him if he wanted to hold Melody. Smiling Jim nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, please, ma'am" he replied in the polite way that Ariel had been trying to teach him lately. Leaning down towards the small boy Ariel warned him to be careful as she carefully maneuvered Melody into Jim's arms. As soon as she was secure with him the baby girl began to clap and coo with joy. She knew when she had found a friend. "Why don't you take her around the deck for a walk?" suggested Sinbad, "Just be careful."

Nodding Jim replied, "Y-yes Sir." Turning around he began his walk, describing all the sights around the ship to the little girl as if she understood everything.

Putting an arm around Ariel's shoulder Sinbad watched with pride as the boy carefully walked around with his daughter. "You know, Sinbad, I think that Jim's going to end up marrying Melody," Ariel remarked softly. Nearly chocking at the thought Sinbad could only stutter something unintelligent out. "Oh calm down," Ariel chided, "You know as well as I that he's going to be a good lad."

"Y-yeah but, but Melody?" Sinbad could not believe that his wife was already planning his daughter's wedding when she wasn't even walking.

"Yes, dear. He's kind and smart and really likes her. I can tell. Oh, and he doesn't make deals with people," Ariel teased with a smile.

Catching onto her train of thought Sinbad grinned wolfishly, "Is that so? If I recall my dear you were perfectly happy to go along with it."

Wrapping her arms around Sinbad's waist Ariel smiled, "You're right. And how well it paid off too."

Sinbad smiled at the woman in his arms. They had not been married very long but yet it felt as if they had been married for eons before, as if she was his perfect half. Kissing her gently Sinbad's eyes flew open when Ariel leaned in enthusiastically. "You know you shouldn't do that. You never know what you might begin."

"Only if you promise to end things for me," replied Ariel breathlessly.

Still grinning like a fool Sinbad caught Ariel up as he carried her back towards his cabin. "But the baby," Ariel began.

"Will be fine with Jim. He's a good lad as you said," Sinbad replied smoothly. Kicking open his cabin door, he looked at Ariel, "I have a proposition. Would you like to hear about it?"

Ariel grinned, "Only if it involves adventure,"

"Oh there's plenty of adventure," replied Sinbad as he kicked his door closed. Seeing Sinbad so impatient stirred the warm heat building up in Ariel until it was a bright flame. "I love you know that you crazy pirate?" she said as he came closer to her. Leaning in to kiss his wife shameless Sinbad grinned, "Yeah I know. I love you too."


End file.
